A special request
by Broken-Hearts-of-Angels
Summary: Sakura has been put in a horrible condition; in blazing Suna, stuck with the Kazekage for a week, and it's all because of Tsunade's well-known mischief. It all started with a scroll containing a special request. GaaraxSakura


Sakura knew that this probably would not bode well. From the minute Tsunade requested that she would have to take this 'top secret-and-I'll-kill-you-if-you-open-it' scroll to the _esteemed_ Kazekage mission.

Yes…_the_ Kazekage. The one that was feared by practically everyone; the one that was a workaholic that used to kill people as a **hobby**; and the one that nearly killed her? Yes, that one.

It had been a sunny bright day. With all the cliché things, such as birds chirping and Naruto being his usual self-thus the usual days-which were about as quiet as loud as a pack of elephants stampeding away from a swarm of mice. Trumpets and all.

A young Chuunin reported that she meet in Tsunade's office ASAP.

Sakura indeed moved as quickly as lightening. She had zoomed home before she went to the Hokage Tower, bringing pliers, a saw, some nails, and a lot anesthetic. A drunken Tsunade could be a bit troublesome.

Barging into her office and quickly glancing around the room, suspicion was brought immediately to Sakura's face.

There was no sake on her table. Still, that silly grin she used when she was up to no good, meant only trouble-she knew it. It was sign number one that would cause someone, if not her, trouble in the future. She had known Shishou for quite a while now; been through her lectures, struggled passed her drunken habits, survived her boot camp hell-training and was taught all of this _directly under her._ That alone should've counted for something. She should get a medal for that, but now was not the time to be thinking of those thoughts.

Realizing that something was up, Sakura had cautiously entered the office. Tsunade, seeing the look of hesitance in Sakura's eyes, said in her care-free manner of "Oh come on, what's to be afraid of?"

Her deadpan answer was '_everything_' but wisely kept it to herself. Tsunade's temper was unquestionably not one to mess with. (Learned from much experience)

Still approaching slowly, the busty blonde sighed exasperatedly. "I've pulled you through so many times in your life-thick and thin-and you still don't trust me? Your teacher, your friend?"

Clue #2: Tsunade is using her guilt trick.

Keeping her defenses even higher up mentally, she relaxed her body outwards, giving the impression to Tsunade that she had 'successfully' caught the young Kunoichi off guard.

"Good. Now I need you to deliver this scroll to the Kazekage. It is under great importance that you DO NOT open it. I can't stress that enough; you are well aware, as a Kunoichi that it goes against the honour code, I'm sure of that, but I'm reminding you again."

"Hai, Shishou." _Just what _was_ in that scroll? _It certainly seemed suspicious.

As if reading Sakura's mind, Tsunade realized that she seemingly was still doubtful and suspicious. It would prove harder to get Sakura to accept this mission now.

"You aren't still scared of the Kazekage, are you?" Tsunade said nonchalantly, rummaging through her desk and pulling out a nail filer, filing and looking down at her nails to give the impression that she knew 'all too well, the poor thing…it can't be helped' type of look.

Sakura sputtered. It was no secret that Sakura now took pride in her courageousness and if people were to think it was a joking matter, they would be chucked into the stratosphere in no time.

"Of course not!"

"I dunno…I mean he _did_ try and kill you in the Chuunin exams. It's okay, I understand."

"We're on good terms now. I healed him when we went there and were to rescue his student." _The annoying fan girl one at that…_however, she couldn't help but sympathize (and become angered) reminiscing her. For Sakura was once a fan girl herself. But that was all over now. The sooner Gaara's student would realize that, the better.

"But deep down you're still afraid of him a little, right? I mean, he still enjoys destroying things. Even on his will it stated on the top priority list to kill the elders."

"It did?!" Sakura gaped, wide eyed.

Tsunade chuckled whole heartily, "Of course not! Don't be so gullible, it'll get you one of these days."

Sakura pouted at the comment, but Tsunade paid no heed, continuing.

"But seriously, if you think you can't handle the Kazekage; it's alright. I'll just ask Neji to do it."

And just as expected; Sakura took big insult to this.

"Of course I can do this! I'm not afraid of anything!" Sakura blurted out, pissed.

"Anything, eh…?" Tsunade's eyes gleaming. "You think you can possibly handle Gaara."

Sakura was starting to feel nervous, but pushed the thoughts away. She had her pride to keep. "Yes, I can."

"Hmm, are you sure? I can send someone to escort you there." Tsunade said half-interested, continuing to filing her nails.

"I don't need anyone's help. I can do it myself." Sakura declared, almost defiantly.

"Fine, you leave first thing tomorrow."

"Fine!" Sakura yelled, taking the scroll from Tsunade's desk and marching out of the Hokage tower.

Ohh, she'd prove Shishou wrong and make her eat those words! How dare she think she's still afraid of the Kazekage?! Sure he was scary at times and sure-as-hell intimidating….all the time, but that gave her no reason to back down on his mission. Sakura was stronger than this! She would complete this mission and laugh in Tsunade's face! She would-

…accept this mission…

Realization dawned on Sakura, as she finally grasped the understanding that Tsunade had fooled her once again!! Cunningly making it sound like she was bruising her pride, she had lured her into forgetting about her cautiousness. God knows what she had just momentarily signed up for.

Smacking her forehead with her hand, in the distance you could hear a crow crowing 'idiot'.

She would just have to hope for the best and that whatever Tsunade had written in the 'top secret-I'll-kill-you-if-you-open-it' scroll was really not that bad. Sakura knew this was not very likely, but she still hoped Tsunade would spare just a smidgen of pity on her and write something formal in the scroll so it wouldn't piss off the easily becoming hostile red haired man.

But who was she kidding, really?

OOOOOOOO

Sakura had tried to take her time walking through the desert. Who wouldn't? Would you willingly walk faster into a lion's den? It was just common sense-practically human nature.

If anyone was in her shoes; they would've crawled away in fear by now-but not Sakura! Why? Because she was strong! She was also brave and didn't take any challenge lightly, especially one against her Shishou.

Bravery also came hand in hand with becoming stupid. As it showed in her current situation too,-because if she was _really_ smart, she would've ditched like everyone else would.

But, not to mistaken anyone, Sakura was actually very smart; extremely smart. Smart to the extent that she felt like a nerd sometimes even. Sakura was just not smart in _certain times _and _certain_ _places_-this being one of them.

So she started off her mission walking exceptionally slow. However, her options had to be changed drastically. Why? She hadn't counted a factor that should've been accounted for at the beginning. It really was obvious…

The heat.

What comes with being in the desert? Heat of course. It was like god was out to get her. Torture her into walking towards her death. Why couldn't it be like…_cool_ in the desert? But _nooo_, the forces of natural climate had to bite her in the ass. Konoha ninja's were certainly not accustomed to the splintering heat of Suna and its bordering deserts.

And so that left her panting (forced to run through the desert in the thought of sweet, sweet air conditioning in the vestiges of any of Suna's buildings) in front of the Kazekage's office.

So here she was. Right in front of _The_ (with a capital T) Kazekage's tower. The minute she entered the building, her adrenaline, anxiety and probably a heart that was beating so fast that it might explode along with it, she had walked to the secretary.

Blowing some bubble gum and reading Cosmopolitan, with the complete set of over-done make up and feet propped on the desk. Did she not realize with all her vanity that she was the secretary of a not only Gaara who could detonate and destroy the whole city, but more importantly, the _Kazekage?! _He was supposed to be the leader! What would happen if an emergency came? Sakura had a sinking suspicion she would tell her to wait in a chair while she read the rest of the article of her fashion magazine.

Striding up to the desk she half coughed to get her attention. 'The Cosmopolitan magazine must be very captivating.' Sakura mused.

The secretary looked up with an exasperated expression and drawled out a "May I help you?" which could be referred to as a 'get the hell out of here, would you?' from the tone of her voice.

"I'm a shinobi from Konoha to dispatch a scroll." Sakura was pretty darn proud of her steady straight-to-business tone.

Instead of getting a word of praise, she got an eye roll. "Top floor, but you should already know that, shinobi."

Sakura got a funny feeling that the way she said 'shinobi', was meant to be an insult of her status, but Sakura figured it was her paranoia sinking in instead.

It was on the top floor. It was funny though; Sakura knew this and she was going to every floor **but** the top floor. She picked up papers for a person who had accidentally spilled the outrageously large pile, Sakura had gave her generous opinion to where the new painting should be facing,-she even made tiny comments about how people looked simply wonderful and made small chit chat.

But still, even with these subtle (to her) diversion tactics, it didn't take long to draw to the conclusion that the easiest way to get through this whole predicament was just to get it over with. If she was going to die, might was well make the situation all the quicker; No sense dragging out the inevitable, right?

She needed to just remember a couple of things:

Be straight forward to Gaara.

Scratch that and call him 'Kazekage'

Be polite yet business-like. Strictly professional

don't act scared in front of him

(most important) **Do Not** make him angry

She was procrastinating. She knew it. 'Oh what's the worst that could happen?' She vainly attempted to fool herself.

'…Die a horrible death?'

'Ahh, see? It's really not that bad.'

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the office door confidently. Her knock was clear and bold but behind the door held a pink haired girl shaking in her boots. True was what Tsunade had said earlier; she actually really was a little afraid of him. Gaara was doing much better with his people skills than he had when he was in the Chuunin exams, but he still made her nervous.

A muffled, gruff voice said behind the large wooden doors "Come in."

Pushing open the doors, Sakura walked in stiffly.

"State."

"Orders from the Hokage. She sent me here to give you a scroll." Rummaging through her bag, she found it and handed it over to him. _Remember, be concise with your sentences_, she reminded herself.

Taking the scroll gingerly, he scanned the seal. Making a couple of hand signs that Sakura didn't recognize, the seal broke. Mentally Sakura was cursing Tsunade. Did she truly think she would open the scroll? It worried her that Tsunade would make such a seal she didn't know just so that she wouldn't see what was in it. Was it really that important?

Unrolling it, Gaara swiveled the chair around so that its back was facing Sakura, making sure that she couldn't see the contents in the scroll.

After reading it painfully slow and probably scanning it over twice if not more, he turned the chair around to face her while rolling the scroll back up. Placing a seal on it again, he looked up to bring his attention to her.

Gaara finally broke the long silence. "What joke is this?"

Just as Sakura feared. What had she done to Tsunade to deserve this terrible treatment? Sakura couldn't remember a moment that she had made Tsunade _that_ angry-angry enough to do this.

And Sakura did what she normally did in these conditions. She rambled. "Oh god, I don't know what to say-listen, I have absolutely NO idea what is in that scroll but it is all Tsunade's fault. I don't know what she wrote, but DON'T listen to her. I can't think of any reason why she would send me here, it's torture! Uh, what I meant was it was torture for YOU! That's it…taking your time up and all. But seriously! I don't know if it is her time of the month or something, but she-"

Sakura stopped mid-sentence. Ohh…god. She had just COMMITED A CRIME. Talking about whenever Tsunade had her period?! Worse yet; in front of _the_ Kazekage. What the hell did she just do!?!?

Talking more cautiously, she frantically searched her brain to pick the right words to say. Unfortunately for her, it just wasn't her day apparently.

"Uhh…forget what I just said. I guess I was just out of it. You know, working in the hospital and all. What I mean is, please forgive Tsunade for whatever she wrote in that scroll…and me possibly, for talking out of line. Dammit, I screwed this mission up, and I thought it would be easier than this, but who was I thinking of? Tsunade always brings trouble. So just let her off the hook this time please. I'll strictly talk to Tsunade about this whole thing." _Rambling again…_Argh! Sakura was mentally kicking herself repeatedly. She probably just made it worse for herself and Shishou. Her and her big mouth…

The Kazekage scanned her face briefly before saying in his usual monotonous voice "From what you have just uttered, what is written in the scroll proves correct."

Jeez…what had Shishou written in there?

Folding papers on his desk in each separate neat piles, he continued "I am, however, unable to do as Lady Tsunade has asked. I will ask my siblings if they are willing to do this task, though."

As if on queue, Kankuro burst open the door.

"Hey, bro! What's up?" Kankuro boomed in the office, gaily.

"He's drunk, Gaara! Don't mind him." Temari yelled, stumbling in after him.

It didn't take long for Temari to realize that Gaara had a guest. Brown astonished eyes stared back at curious green ones.

Standing tall, Temari bowed to Sakura addressing herself, "Sabaku no Temari. Pleased to be acquainted again, Sakura."

Sakura smiled back warmly, bowing. "Same."

Kankuro blinked. "Hey aren't you that chick who always tailed around 'love-struck' with that bastard, Uchiha."

Twitch.

"Yes, the same one. However it would be considered as an insult to me if you ever said that about me again." She valued her pride…and pitied her old self. Sakura definitely was strong on the fact that she had changed.

Kankuro, unfortunately for him, hence he being drunk failed to realize the dangerous edge to her words. "Ahh…if you say so, pinky."

Now Sakura had acquired a much better patience level than she usually did. The reason was Naruto, of course, but that didn't mean she wouldn't snap. Naruto's history of broken bones was the evidence of this. Obviously she had always healed him up right after she punched him through a couple of buildings, but with Kankuro…well he was royally pissing her off.

When just about to strangle Kankuro, with great willpower she calmed herself down, realizing that Kankuro was indeed one of the sand siblings. It would do great harm to Konoha and Suna's treaty if she were to blast the brother of the Kazekage high in the sky.

Temari, seeing herself battle to stop from doing something reckless laughed. "If you throw him a light punch, we won't mind. He is really a jerk at sometimes, so we understand."

Looking at her dubiously, she walked over to Kankuro and punched him. No chakra, no effort. Even though Temari would say something like that, she still didn't believe it.

"Ha! Is that all you got? You sure are weak." Kankuro slurred out.

"Weak!?" Sakura shrilled bringing her arm back, slinging it forward at extreme speed, filled with chakra, nonetheless, and fired away.

You should've seen him fly. It was amazing. Right out of the Kazekage's window from the office.

"Ohh…oops. Uh, sorry, I'll get him back." Sakura said hurriedly and jumped out of the window. _Ahh, crap, she just _had_ to lose control_.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop on Suna's buildings, she berated herself constantly in her head. She'd definitely have hell now. What was she _thinking_? (The truth was: kill Kankuro, but that wasn't helping the matter.)

"Kankurooo!! Where are you!? I'm sorry for punching you that hard!!" Pause. "I really didn't mean it!" _Ha! Like hell I didn't mean it…_

Finally spotting him half indented in a wall of a house, she sighed in relief, seeing he wasn't in that bad of a condition at all.

Walking over to him, she healed him right up. He was unconscious so it helped her not feeling that much guilt of what she had just done. She still felt some, though.

Hauling him on her back was much harder than she had originally thought. "Jeez what do you eat, you weigh a ton." Sakura grumbled to Kankuro who was at the moment out cold.

Struggling, and walking a reeeeaaally long way back to the Kazekage's office, Sakura grunted throwing Kankuro on one of the chairs on the main floor of the tower. No way in hell was she going back up there to face the wrath of Gaara; that was just suicide!

Sakura sighed, exhausted at this point of the day. Running all the way through the desert, built up stress of having to meet Gaara, punching Kankuro from being pent up, and also having to heal him, let alone hauling his half dead carcass all the way back to the tower. But the day was not finished quite yet. Whatever Tsunade wrote in that scroll, she'd have to undo the damage done, no matter how hard it was, even if that meant facing Gaara…it couldn't be that hard…could it?

"You need to work on your self control."

Practically jumping out of her skin, Sakura whirled around so fast that her head nearly flew off. _You should be one to talk, still continuing to freak out on the elders-you even have them on your will!_

Straightening her skirt, she murmured "My apologies, Kazekage."

"I have talked to Temari about her taking over this…" waving around the scroll in his hand, trying to find the right word to say. "…request, but she refuses thinking it would be _fun_." His eyes darkening violently at the emphases of the last word; he made is perfectly clear that he did not find this one bit 'amusing'.

"I understand. My Shishou sometimes mistakes her own enjoyment of other people's pain with strict orders. If most suitable, we can consider this 'deed' done from what the scroll has asked for and just pretend we did whatever it asked for."

"It states in the scroll that you are not to return to Konoha in at least less than a week."

_What?!?!_ Tsunade was in a world of pain when Sakura got her hands on her. Being stuck in Suna for a week wasn't on her priority list. She had _important_ things to do, such as train the medics at Konoha, work in the hospital and continue her training.

"That won't be possible; I am needed in Konoha for my work."

"That precisely the reason."

So that was her plan!! Making her have grey hairs in an earlier age. She would die of the stress and anxiety of the built up work awaiting her in Konoha." But that reminded her of something.

"We can resolve this. There is a mission that I was needed in doing later in the future; going to Suna to work in their hospital. I shall work further on this progress instead of what preposterous request lady Tsunade has inquired."

"I can understand your sense of logic, however that wouldn't do, with this new 'request'. I now understand the importance of this request. Temari is obviously unwilling to help me, and I don't think that when Kankuro wakes up, he will want to help you."

Sakura turned a bit pink, embarrassed at her loss of patience. She had yet to hear her punishment for that; damned lack of control.

Continuing, Gaara said "furthermore I don't think Tsunade would be pleased if I handed her precious disciple over to some other half dimwit. I shall do this myself."

"Lord Kazekage," flustered at his abrupt insane reasoning, "I don't think it's wise to just 'take care of' whatever my Shishou had written for you to do. It would be best if you just 'hand me over to some half dimwit'. You have much more important things to do."

"I agree, but Temari has bugged me to not resign from this task. From now on, you will only call me Gaara, nothing more, nothing less."

"But I think that based on professionalism, Kazek-"

".On. what do you call me?" Gaara stressed the question.

Practically sighing in defeat, she resigned, replying almost zombie-like "Gaara…"

Sakura saw the smugness in his face hinting his power over her; it was hard because his face moved so miniscule that you weren't quite sure if he was either happy or sad. You just had to go with instinct most of the time.

"... Kazekage…" She added under her breath.

Jade eyes snapped back to face her "I see your obedience will need work. Know your place, Haruno."

"Ugh…what happened?" A voice came from the couch.

Kankuro blinked a couple of times, adjusting his eyes. "Man, my head feels like it was hit by a bulldozer."

"You were." Gaara said, still transfixing his glaring eyes at her.

"I take offence to that, _Kazekage_."

"There's…a lot of tension in this room, isn't there?"

"_Yes_." Sakura and Gaara both coldly said, eyes beckoning the other to give into the other person.

_What a wonderful start to a week long mission…_

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**Okayy…what to say. I was originally planning this to be a one shot, but it just won't fit, I see that now. I wasn't quite sure how to say the second last paragraph thing, like to give into the other person etc, etc. the sentence seems a little redundant, no?**

**If you're like, 'holy crap Sakura and Gaara seem like they're going to rip off each other to shreds', then calm down. Love doesn't always start as sweet as flowers, okay? That's just life. They'll get together.**

**I wrote this for **Umbrealle1234 **who requested me to write a Gaara x Sakura fanfic ^__^**

**I'm writing that it is a week long mission, but I'm still shaky on what will happen; note that some of these things might change in the future. **

**It's rated T for now, but I might change it…of course if it is; I'll put a warning so the readers will know.**

**The story going good so far? Tell me by REVIEWING!!**** Would appreciate it a lot =D**


End file.
